With upsizing of the products using organic EL elements or increase in substrate sizes, a demand for upsizing is also growing with respect to vapor deposition masks, and the metal plates for use in production of the vapor deposition masks composed of metals are also upsized. However, with the present metal processing technique, it is difficult to form openings in a large metal plate with high precision, which cannot respond to enhancement in definition of the openings. Moreover, in the case of a vapor deposition mask composed of only a metal, the weight thereof also increases with upsizing, and the total mass including a frame also increases, which becomes a hindrance to handling.
Under such circumstances, in Patent Document 1, there is proposed a vapor deposition mask including a metal mask in which slits are provided and a resin mask which is positioned on the surface of the metal mask and in which openings corresponding to a pattern to be produced by vapor deposition are arranged for a plurality of rows in the lengthwise direction and the crosswise direction, the metal mask and the resin mask being stacked. The vapor deposition mask proposed in Patent Document 1 is regarded as being capable of satisfying both high definition and lightweight in upsizing, and moreover, forming a vapor deposition pattern with high definition.
When the vapor deposition pattern is formed on a vapor deposition processing target using the vapor deposition mask, a frame-equipped vapor deposition mask having the vapor deposition mask fixed to a frame composed of metal material, ceramic material or the like is typically used. Fixing the vapor deposition mask to the frame is important to be performed in the state where the vapor deposition mask is correctly positioned. A part of the vapor deposition mask, for example, opposite two sides (both ends) of the vapor deposition mask are retained by retainers such, for example, as clamps, and fixing to the frame is performed in the state where the vapor deposition mask is being stretched by operating driving devices such as motors and air cylinders joined to the clamps or the like which are the retainers.